1957 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1957 Atlantic hurricane season was abelow average season, with 8 storms, 5 of which became hurricanes. The season was a quiet one, totaling 25 deaths and 87$ million in damages. The most notable storms were hurricanes Emily, Floyd and Harvey and Tropical Storm Gert. Emily affected the Gulf Coast in mid September. Floyd affected the Caribbean in late September. Gert affected Cuba and Lousiana while Harvey affected Mexico and Florida. *Last Season:1956 Atlantic hurricane season *Next Season:1958 Atlantic hurricane season Section heading Tropical Storm Arlene Arlene formed from a cluster of thunderstorms over the Bahamas. The cluster began to organize and became a depression on June 1. The depression became a tropical storm later that day. Arlene moved northward before turning west, making landfall near the Florida/Georgia border on the 2 as a 45 mph tropical storm. Arlene quickly dissipated over land. It caused no known deaths or damages. Tropical Storm Bret A low formed over southern Florida. The low moved over the Gulf of Mexico where it began to organize. It became a depression on July 2. It became Tropical Storm Bret later that day. Moving westward, it reached a peak of 60 mph winds on the 3. Bret made landfall in Galveston, Texas at that intensityon the 5. It dissipated later that day. Bret caused no damage or deaths. Hurricane Cindy On August 16, a depression formed north of the Bahamas. The depression moved northeastward and became a tropical storm later that day. Cindy further intensified and reached a peak of 80 mph on the 17. Due to wind shear, Cindy started to weaken until it dissipated off the Canadian coast on the 19. Cindy did not cause any deaths or damages. Hurricane Dennis Dennis formed over an unlikely area, between Canada and Bermuda on September 9. Dennis became a tropical storm later that day. It reached a peak of 90 mph Category 1 strength on the 10 and later became extratropical on the 11. Dennis caused no damages or deaths. Hurricane Emily An area of low pressure formed over the Gulf of Mexico in mid September. The low became a depression on September 14 and a tropical storm later that day. Emily started to move towards Texas and along the way reached a peak of 80 mph strength. At the last minute, Emily avoided the Texas coast although produced heavy rains and tides. Emily maintained its peak strength and made landfall in southeastern Louisana on the 18. Emily slightly weakened, but managed to make a second landfall near Fort Walton Beach, Florida the next day. Emily weakened into a tropical storm as it crossed Florida and reemerged to the Atlantic on the 20. It dissipated the next day. Emily caused 14 deaths in the Gulf Coast and 80$ million in damages. Hurricane Floyd A tropical depression formed over the Caribbean on September 24. The depression was stationary, but managed to reach tropical storm strength later that day. Floyd started to head north, and made landfall in Hispaniola as a weak Category 1 hurricane the next day. Floyd weakened into a tropical storm. When Floyd reached the Atlantic on the 27, it started to intensify, and moved over the eastern Bahamas as a weak Category 2 hurricane. Floyd peaked as a 140 mph Category 4 hurricane on October 2 and turned to the northeast. Floyd started to weaken, and became extratropical on the 8 at the open Atlantic. Floyd caused 11 deaths in the Caribbean but 2$ million in damages. Tropical Storm Gert A tropical depression formed between Panama and Jamaica on October 3. The depression moved towards Cuba, making landfall as a 60 mph tropical storm on the 5. Gert crossed the island and made a second landfall in Lousiana as a weak tropical storm on the 7. It dissipated later that day. Gert caused no deaths or damages. Hurricane Harvey Harvey formed from a wave on October 5 in the western Caribbean. Harvey passed over the Yucatan Peninsula the next day. After the Yucatan, it moved northeastward through the Gulf of Mexico and reached a peak of 80 mph on the 7. It weakened to a strong tropical storm by the time it made landfall in Cedar Key, Florida on the 8. Harvey reemerged to sea near St. Augustine, Florida later that day as a weakened tropical storm. Harvey became a weak Category 1 over the open Atlantic but steadily weakened. It dissipated south of Bermuda on the 10. Harvey caused no deaths but 5$ million in damages in Florida and Mexico. Section heading These names were used in the 1957 Atlantic hurricane season. The names that were not retired were used again in 1963. Storms were named Arlene, Bret, Cindy, Dennis, Emily, Floyd, Gert and Harvey for the first time in 1957. Names that were not used are marked in gray. Arlene, Harvey, Ophelia (unused), Bret, Irene (unused), Philip (unused), Cindy, Jose (unused), Rita (unused), Dennis, Katrina (unused), Stan (unused), Emily, Lee (unused), Tammy (unused), Floyd, Maria (unused), Vince (unused), Gert, Nate (unused), Wilma (unused) Retirement: No names were retired in 1957. Category:Terrible Hurricane Seasons (According to iMacG4Articles)